


Never Say Never

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: 纽特性转。雷文。现代搞骨狗血美剧。





	1. Chapter 1

1

忒修斯来到妹妹家里的时候接近十点。

要不是卧室里露出隐约一点昏黄的夜灯光线，他几乎要以为纽特还没有回来。但她的箱子还丢在客厅，门口有一双飞机上穿的那种便鞋，外套挂在门背后。忒修斯轻手轻脚进到房间里，她面朝着门缩在床上，只露出一蓬乱糟糟的头发在被子外面。他在床边坐下时吵醒了她。

“几点了？”纽特迷迷糊糊地说，脸上还有枕头压出来的红印。

“十点。”忒修斯轻声答，摸了摸她的头发，“你怎么现在就睡下了？”

“时差。”纽特咕哝着又倒了回去。

没有得到预期的回应，忒修斯顿了顿。他仔细看着纽特的脸色，又问：“你怎么没去我那儿？抱歉我有个重要的视频会议，没能去接机。”

纽特翻了个身背对着他，往被子里又缩了缩：“没关系。”她的声音瓮瓮的，“我得先回来用暗房。让我再睡会儿，好不好？”

他轻轻给她按好被子后退了出去。

纽特再次被床上的动静弄醒时忒修斯刚刚躺下来。他洗过澡，头发还有点湿，从身后抱着她手探进睡衣里面去。

他的手开始用充满暗示的方式揉她的胸脯时纽特低声说了一句：“我很累了，西奥。”

“一个多月了，纽特。”他轻轻吻着她的脖子，“你怎么能不想我？”

“我想你的，但是……”

她没说完就被忒修斯翻过来，他压到她身上，扯开自己的裤子。

“我真的有点困。”她说，“能不能……”

他还是停了停，阴茎抵住她的入口，手也在摸她的阴蒂，不过纽特把他的手认真地挡开了。

“我弄快一点。”忒修斯最后说，吻住她，伸手去旁边床头柜里拿润滑剂。

他用了点润滑才能顶进去。纽特扯着床单轻喘，刚开始往里面进就求他轻些。忒修斯很久没做，硬得很厉害，但她不怎么湿润，全插进去以后发出真正痛的那种呻吟声。他一边亲吻纽特的锁骨和胸脯一边慢慢地抽送，另一只手搂着她的后腰，让她贴住自己的身子。房间里没有光线，黑暗让他有些兴奋又觉得不够，去打开了一盏阅读灯。

“别……不要。”纽特喘着说，“我不……”

“让我看着你。”忒修斯低声说道，抬起上半身，握着她的腰往自己下体上撞，交合处冰凉的润滑剂流下来，沾湿床单。

她抬起一只手捂住脸，又被他拿下来。纽特的脸有些苍白和浮肿，也许是长途飞行，眉毛乱乱的，在昏黄光线下雀斑特别明显。忒修斯亲亲她的脸颊，问：“你有没有好好注意防晒？”

纽特偏过头去忍住过于淫靡的呻吟。“别……你怎么……这时候问这种东西……”

“本来就是老夫老妻了。”忒修斯轻笑着说，一边往她里面埋得更深，“我想你想得不得了……”

她被顶得整个身体往枕头上蹭，手去撑住他的胸膛。她的乳肉一晃一晃的，忒修斯顾不上说话，又去咬那在晃动中涨大发红的顶端。纽特叫了出来：“别……不要咬！”

他只是用舌头卷着乳尖吮吸。模糊不清的声音从他嘴唇间流出：“我根本没用力，阿尔忒弥斯。”

“不要……不要咬，疼……”纽特呜咽着说，可忒修斯似乎把着理解为了某种欲迎还拒的邀请。他抬起腰——撤出去一些，然后猛地往深处一顶。他太大了，纽特哭叫出来：“轻一点！”

“我真的根本没用力，不深。”忒修斯低喘着说，“你现在怎么这么……”

她的身子僵了一秒，随后软软地哀求：“你也知道很久没做了……我很累……”就连这哀求也总被他的冲撞打断，半天才说出一个完整的句子，尾音细得被吞回喉咙里。

她倒没说谎。她下面并不很湿，往常做到这个时候怎么也该出了一波水。可今天纽特或许是不在状态，除了入口处润滑剂的作用，里面又紧又干，不太湿却把他裹得很舒服。忒修斯额头上的血管都出来了，压下去狠狠地顶弄，纽特抱紧他的模样又像是在把他推开，他拉住她的手按在两边，摆动着腰把她下体撞出有节奏的啪啪声。

“不要……不要……轻一点……”纽特反反复复地说，又总是被他吻住，满脸潮红，最后也只能呜咽着呻吟。忒修斯从正面操了好一会儿，退出来想把她翻过去换个姿势，她带着哭腔却很认真地拒绝了。

“不要了……求你，就快一点吧。”纽特恳求地说。忒修斯仍在急促地喘着，他很想再做久一点，延长跟她亲密的时间，但她的拒绝令他感到难以尽兴。

“好吧。”他最后还是妥协了，压下来重新抱住纽特。虽然她一直在说轻一点，冲刺的时候他还是插得很深。纽特被干哭了，并不因为快感，也许好像是真的疼。忒修斯确认她还在按时吃药以后搂着她射在了里面。许久后他的脸都还埋在纽特颈窝里，舔她的一点点汗，又说了一遍“我真的很想你”。

纽特没有回答。他退出来以后她就翻过身去了，蜷起身子。忒修斯问她是不是真的不舒服，去摸她的阴户看有没有肿，纽特打开了他的手。

 

第二天早晨忒修斯起来时纽特甚至还在睡。她在睡眠的时候被他做醒，脸色很不好，下面即使有前一晚的润滑也很干燥。忒修斯也并不满意，她几乎不看他，一直催“快一点”，并且不是让他操得快一点，是想快点结束。他低头吻她，被躲开，只亲到下巴。

他最后已经有点开始生气了。草草射出来以后抬起身子坐在床边，阳光从窗帘的缝隙中照在他身上，很难睁开眼睛。

“你出去都快两个月了。”平复以后忒修斯说，压着火气，“怎么说你也该给我吧？”

纽特挡着眼睛没看他，她公寓里的窗帘遮光很不好，一条条随着窗帘布晃动而晃动的光线时而扫到她的脸上：“我真的……我还在睡觉，我不喜欢这样。”

“你连续睡了几个小时？”忒修斯问，没有得到答案。

于是他回去上班，并没有多少纽特终于回到身边的满足感。下班以后他直接回家，纽特没来，于是他衣服也没换转身出去就去了她家。纽特在暗房里工作着。

忒修斯看到她在工作时火气下去了至少一大半。他小心地闪进暗房，纽特的手还按在水池里，戴着很大的口罩，看他一眼说：“马上就好了。”

“都是这一次的？”他问，去看挂在绳子上的成片。纽特在口罩后面唔了一声。

他认出了黄石，看着一张正面盯住镜头的森林狼背后冒起冷汗：“你靠太近了，你有没有把我的话记在脑子里？”

“是镜头。”纽特瓮声瓮气地说，“我没有……我没有被任何动物袭击，不要拿你那颗方形脑袋*来考虑事情。”

“你说你扭伤了脚。”忒修斯仍不满意。

“对，在从大巴上跳下来的时候。”

“帕西瓦尔给你看了吗？”他问，一个自己早年的朋友，在美国的骨科医生。

纽特顿了顿，“我见到他了。”她说，“他向你问好。”

忒修斯嗤笑一声：“拉倒吧。他不会给我问好，他只会说——”

“你（我）欠他一瓶最好的苏格兰单一麦芽威士忌。”他们同时说，纽特总算笑了起来。

“还在为我当年没认出他的事情耿耿于怀。”忒修斯笑着叹口气，“美国人都不可信，心眼小还记仇。他收你诊金了吗？”

纽特愣了一下：“可以不收的吗？”

忒修斯一边叹气，一边看着纽特洗干净了手，凑过去摘下她的口罩吻她。纽特湿淋淋的手不愿抵在他的毛料西服上，却还是用手肘顶他，他不满地咬了咬她的下唇。

“先出去。”纽特喘着气说，“这里空气不好……”

忒修斯从善如流地跟她换到了外面，在厨房一边准备晚饭，一边又不安分起来，想继续做早上没尽兴的事情。

“老天，忒修斯，我真的很累了，你都不累的吗？”纽特无语地问，但没推开他按在自己臀上的手。

“你到底怎么了？”忒修斯问，“你怎么这么不想做？”

“我没有不想，我只是……”纽特有点语塞，她的肩膀僵硬在那里，一会儿后又自暴自弃地塌下来。“你至少等我做完饭？”

忒修斯收回了手，脸上没表露出什么，只是声音多少还是有些不高兴：“你为什么今天也不到我那里去？”

“我要用暗房。我还有些片子……”纽特突然顿了一下，随后说：“不……算了。我请朋友给我做。”

他感到满意：“这还差不多。等会儿去我那里吧。”

纽特仍背对着他叹气，声音闷闷的：“你能不能不要像个青少年一样，西奥？我也不是小孩子了，我要安排自己的事情。”

“你在我眼里没比十七岁大多少。”她的哥哥从身后搂着她，吻轻轻落在她的脖子上。纽特把一只手放在他手背上，眼睛看着厨房窗外很远的那盏路灯。她没有说话。

 

纽特准备在十七岁，高中的最后一年里失去童贞。这本来是件很平常的事情，就算她性格再内向，也没总拒绝莉塔带着她风风火火地参加了很多活动。何况她毕竟长得很漂亮。

可这件事还是激怒了忒修斯。他不知道从哪里得到的消息，出现在皮尔斯家派对上时脸色阴沉得可怕。有几个人认出他是纽特的兄长，没敢阻拦。

于是还没到十点纽特就被他强行带走，塞在车的副驾驶上。他还亲手给妹妹系上安全带，过程中一句话都没有说。

“你还喝了酒。你没有成年。”忒修斯把车往家里开的时候没忍住开始说教。

“每个人都这样，别说你当年没干过。”纽特不耐烦地说，把额头靠在车窗上寻找降温，“而且你这么做，别人会笑我的……”

“笑你？”忒修斯猛踩了一下刹车，语气不太好：“你什么时候在意起这个来了？”

“我在意的东西很多。”纽特说，“只是你从来都不知道。”

他停下了车，几乎在道路正中央，还好这个时间路上没有任何车经过。

“你是我妹妹。”半晌后忒修斯重新发动车子，看着前方：“从来都是你不愿意告诉我。”

纽特侧过脸来看他了，她第一次喝啤酒，虽然没有醉，脸颊已经酡红。她把手放在两人座椅之间，不知怎的说话就带上了挑衅和隐约尖细的哭腔：“你也知道我是你妹妹。”

在那之后，忒修斯说了什么？也许他一句话也没有说。他把车开得飞快，纽特握紧门把手，她喝了点酒，没敢碰莉塔她们的药。可忒修斯没喝酒，他看起来像是刚刚从上班的地方赶回来，可到底他为什么看上去这么生气？

他最后把车开到了什么地方，纽特认不出也不记得。也许是在附近乡村俱乐部的高尔夫球场边缘，有铁丝网，网上有一盏很昏黄的灯。她是下车后被拖到后座的，还是自己爬过去的，这一部分也没有印象。总之纽特十七岁失去童贞的地点是在忒修斯开的二手宝马后座上。她的衣服没有全脱完，内裤挂在脚踝，脑袋一度撞到了好几次车顶。

她终于吻了以为在她梦里才会出现的那个人。

“我爱你，我爱你纽特。阿尔忒弥斯。我的。”忒修斯在她的嘴唇里，锁骨上和胸脯上胡乱地说，解开裤子把自己顶进去。她闷叫一声，搂住哥哥的脖子，抽动间有一些血迹留在他的阴茎上。他看到以后缓缓停下来，仍插在里面，寻找她的嘴唇吻她。

“你是我的了。”他轻声说，“感谢上帝。”

“我不觉得上帝会宽恕你。”纽特说，流下的泪水被他舔着吻掉，然后那双唇又回到她的嘴唇上盖住。

后座上的安全带扣子把她的腰硌得很疼。忒修斯最后把她捞起来摁在自己大腿上，退出来时来不及，有一部分精液从里面渗出来，她的裙子和他的裤子都脏了。好在都是深色的布料。

回到家里以后爸妈见是忒修斯把纽特接回来的，便什么也没有说。他们睡下以后忒修斯又偷偷去了妹妹的房间，这一次他们脱光了全部的衣服。

 

整个春假忒修斯和纽特在餐桌桌布的遮挡下握着手，抚摸对方的大腿，在深夜里离爸妈卧室最远的地方做爱。有一次妈妈敲门时纽特在被单底下给忒修斯口交，他不得不假装自己在手淫或者做别的什么，收获一次父母尴尬的谈话。

“纽特还在家里，她还没成年，我们讲好了你不应该带女朋友回来。”

“不是女朋友。”忒修斯含糊地说，妈妈露出更为不赞同的表情。那天轮到纽特洗碗，她竖起耳朵，肩膀僵硬了一下。

纽特高中毕业后如愿申请到伦敦的大学。在忒修斯的提议下全家去布列塔尼度假，在海边。每天晚上他都到纽特的房间，和自己的妹妹做爱，有时早上才偷偷摸摸回去。

他们游泳到礁石后面接吻，爸妈去镇上的时候，纽特把泳衣的上身解开，闭上眼睛享受日光。他恨不得在外面就这样操她。

终于有一天晚上忒修斯在沙滩上跟她做爱，有一些白色细沙跑到毯子上来。爸妈早睡下了，远处的度假屋只有门廊外留了一点灯光。纽特躺在树荫底下，仍有月光透过阔叶在她雪白的胸脯上留下斑点。她强忍着不叫，海浪和风吹林子的沙沙声卷走交合处一些淫靡的水声和响动。做完以后纽特赤着身子把裙子套在外面，忒修斯牵着她在浅水里沿着沙滩走出去很远，又抱着她走回来。她被水母蛰到了小腿和脚踝，双手搂着哥哥的脖子，脸靠在他颈窝里。他身上一直有暖洋洋的阳光般的味道。

妈妈很欣慰忒修斯终于懂得陪伴家人，更欣慰纽特没有再躲着自己哥哥。她准备提前一个月去伦敦时妈妈交代忒修斯一定要照顾好妹妹，送她上车，并且很放心，一直没有想过去忒修斯自己住的公寓探望两人。

这也是万幸。因为忒修斯根本没有把书房收拾出来作为客房，他们在他的小公寓里从玄关做到沙发，从厨房做到浴室。记不清有多少次他们靠在一起看着影集就开始脱衣服，只有一次在中途时妈妈打来电话，忒修斯强迫纽特接起来，恶意地让她几乎咬破了自己下唇。

他们那次吵了一架，又很快讲和，忒修斯保证再也不这样做。纽特不喜欢和人争吵，哪怕是她在单方面对忒修斯发脾气，自己也忍不住红了眼眶。吵完后她坐在床边自己掉眼泪，忒修斯从背后搂她，吻她，她想推开，又不好意思真正把他推开。表达和好的性爱竟让她达到前所未有的高潮。

真正的争吵是在纽特准备搬到学生宿舍公寓的时候。忒修斯认输了，纽特在学生宿舍住了一年，然后搬回来跟他住了四年。这四年间他们几乎就像一对真正的夫妻，每天在同一张床上醒来，晚上回到同一张床上相拥入睡。每天的早安吻，晚安吻，还有做爱时他一定会说的“我爱你”，和纽特回答的“我也爱你”。

没有人对这样诡异的平静生活表达出任何异议，或者说他们都在刻意地避开谈论这种平静。外人眼里他们就是一对再平常不过的，年长者保护欲有时过度旺盛的，内向者也对这种保护逆来顺受的兄妹。他们从不会在外人面前亲昵，举手投足间甚至有一些隔阂与别扭，就连忒修斯的同事也觉得他妹妹不太喜欢他。有人“好心”给他提过建议说你妹妹不是总需要你管教的那种十几岁青少年，也有人“好心”地跟纽特说过，你没必要像听妈妈的话一样听你哥哥的话。但一切只不过是表象，看似如此。没有人知道的是那四年里夜夜同床共枕缠绵悱恻，像初次陷入爱河——实际上或许也是——的爱情鸟一样，他们自己感觉有多快乐。

直到忒修斯三十四岁的今天，他都还时刻怀念那四年里几乎是无忧无虑的相处。或许除了纽特搬出去前的那一年。

 

 

 

 

——————————————

*这里纽特是在讽刺忒修斯的伦敦金融街（Square Mile）思维方式。

下回预告：嫂子对你哥一见钟情。（作者真的没有恶意！）

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个故事没潘多拉那么甜也没什么smut，我为什么要写这个啊打自己嘴巴子。

2

拜他多年的自律习惯所赐，周末的早晨忒修斯依然醒得很早。他翻过来没有在旁边摸到熟悉的温热身躯，揉着眼睛爬起来，在卫生间门口差点撞到纽特。

“你怎么起这么早？”他用没睡醒的声音说，顺势抱住她的腰。纽特的脸有点白，一副没睡好的样子。

也许是因为昨天晚上他终于如愿以偿。纽特没什么理由抗拒，于是他得以顺着自己的心意来了一场漫长又缱绻的性爱，这多少弥补了分开将近两个月忒修斯的小意见。他们在一起已经第九个年头，没必要再像二十几岁时一样匆匆进入正题，何况纽特看起来还没从长途旅行中恢复过来，总是恹恹提不起精神。

他下厨做了晚餐，准备了两种酒，虽然纽特说喉咙痛没怎么喝。然后他们在香氛蜡烛中互相抚摸和前戏，他用舌头和手指让纽特在开始插入前就到了一次高潮，真正做的时候她总算有了一点状态。结束以后他抱着妹妹跟自己一起坐在浴缸里，给她清理精液时很难得地想再来一次，她高潮后的推拒就没什么力度了。他很满意于自己的状态，虽然纽特有些生气，睡觉的时候坚持穿着全套睡衣，但依然值得。不过昨晚闹成这样她还能早起，这一点忒修斯倒是没料到。

“你今天是有什么事吗？”忒修斯问，想去啄她的嘴唇，纽特避开了。

“没有。你……你让我先刷牙。”她轻声说，避开他的呼吸。

“你以前不介意的。”他咕哝一声，但纽特很坚持。

忒修斯看完一份报纸以后又问了一遍纽特起这么早有没有什么特别的安排，她茫然地摇了摇头。他问她要不要去公园跑个步，她依然拒绝。于是他开玩笑说：“你难道想在家跟我待一天？你以为我还是青少年吗？”

“我不是这个意思。”纽特吓了一跳似的抬起头说：“也许我们可以出去走走……泰特有毕加索展。”她像想起来什么似的补充，“你想看吗？”

忒修斯无可无不可地耸耸肩：“我反正可以陪你。”

出门时忒修斯注意到纽特还是穿了平底的便鞋，不无遗憾地说：“你可以穿讲究点的，有我在。”

纽特瞪了他一眼。因为平时在公共场合他们很默契地保持着距离，只有在她穿高跟鞋的时候除外。纽特总是掌握不好踩着四寸细跟走路的诀窍，于是忒修斯可以光明正大让她挽着自己，在没有人注意的时候轻轻摸她的手心。

“出了地铁站还要走很远的路。”纽特说。忒修斯在出门前亲了亲她的额头，又握住手，十指交握再分开。她拧开了门，他就自觉退后了一步。

纽特垂着眼皮收回手，理了理自己的衣襟。

 

本来就是纽特说要出门，可逛了没多久她就说累。忒修斯看她脸色有点发白，问她是不是哪里不太舒服，纽特捂着嘴说：“这里空气不太好。”

于是他们到外面的一处露天咖啡座去。忒修斯有些担心，他慢慢搅动手里的土耳其咖啡，纽特小口啜着柠檬水。她看起来真是累坏了，而走这一点儿路本来不至于让他那勇于满世界跑的妹妹露出这样的表情。

“累了？”他低声问，纽特抬起眼睛，摇了摇头，又点了点头。

“对不起，我……”忒修斯在桌子底下用膝盖抵住她的膝头，“是我太过了吗？”

纽特偏过头去说：“不是。你别……瞎想。”

他还是有点内疚的。在性的方面纽特总是在宽容他的索求无度，并且相互熟悉了九年的身体，他不是看不出来她最近不太想要。

可这又引出他一点难以言说的不满情绪。在分开的时候他非常想念她，想念她的陪伴，当然也包括身体。忒修斯从来不认为他们之间的亲密关系少得了肉体上的结合，在表明心迹的第一天他就坦然接受了自己的欲望。事实上，如果他们之间没有这层肉体上的关系，他甚至不知道亲密是不是来自想象。

他们沉默了一会儿，忒修斯突然把手压在她的手背上。纽特一愣，很快抽回了手：“你干什么？”

“纽特。”他忍耐着说，“我只是在想你究竟哪儿不舒服。”

“你问了我一百遍了。”她有点不耐烦地说，“我也说了我没有……”

她话没说完，突然睁大了眼睛。因为一个熟悉的身影从忒修斯后面走过来，脸上露出非常惊喜又带着期待的表情。是莉塔，她的高中同学，最好的朋友，半年前刚从巴黎搬回伦敦。她从来就没变过，漂亮，娇小的身材却总能在人群中光彩夺目，脑袋永远扬得高高的。说来莉塔几乎也算是她唯一的朋友，认识十来年，即使分开也没断了联络，更何况她现在搬了回来……

“老天啊，真巧。”莉塔神采飞扬地加快最后一点步子，纽特挪动了一下自己的椅子，显得好像是要站起来，又没有站起来。莉塔弓着腰在纽特脸颊上亲了三下——法国人的坏习惯。“我出门前就想过会不会在这里遇见你，不过我以为你还在美国……你也没想错过毕加索，是不是？”

她的语速飞快，拉着纽特的手说了一大串，喘气的时候，才对着忒修斯露出标准得体的，“原来您也在这里”的笑。

“斯卡曼德先生。”莉塔说，“为什么我没感到惊讶在这儿看到您？”

也许是纽特神经质，但她觉得莉塔握紧了她细白的手指。她把手从莉塔那里抽出来，在空中顿了一下，自然地把旁边的一张藤椅拉动着示意她。莉塔很顺势地就坐下了，理了理自己的裙摆，她就连这样简单的动作都能做得比纽特富有魅力得多。

忒修斯礼貌地笑了笑：“莱斯特兰奇小姐。”

“哦行行好。”莉塔仍笑着，握紧自己的手袋，“请别让我在周末还叫您斯卡曼德先生。我只是看见我的朋友过来打个招呼而已。”

她笑着瞥了纽特一眼，纽特读出她眼神里的意思。莉塔的脊背挺得笔直，一丝也没有靠在椅子上。因为她在怪罪纽特没有主动来说这句话，而她并没有把握自己的上司会不会在这个周末的中午把自己当妹妹的朋友，而不是点头之交的同事来看待。

纽特安静地回望她，然后垂下自己的睫毛。再抬起来时她懒洋洋地看着忒修斯：“别摆出你那副扑克脸，现在不是在加班。你记得莉塔的，对不对？”

这个问句像是挑衅，又不那么比它暗藏的东西更富有恶意。忒修斯看了纽特一眼，才对莉塔露出稍微不那么公式化的表情说：“当然，莱斯特兰奇小姐的业务能力很出色，很难忽视。”

然后他就端起自己的咖啡喝了一口，放下后优雅地擦了擦嘴，站起来。莉塔和纽特一起抬起头望着他，他抬手腕看了看表，一脸惊讶的表情：“已经快正午了，我都没注意到！纽特，你得按时吃饭，我不想再被医生通知去急诊室见你，结果为了你的低血糖花上700镑。好吗？”

“你还在低血糖？”莉塔低声问，“你怎么还有这毛病？”

“那是三年前的事了，忒修斯。”纽特说。

“你该去吃饭了。”他回答，走到她身后像要帮她拉开椅子，要她站起来。

他话里到此为止的意思很明显。纽特低着头，手指握紧自己的裙边，握紧又松开，在莉塔收回一瞬间的失落继续抬头对忒修斯保持礼貌的时候。忒修斯又敲了敲椅背，她推开桌子站起来，藤椅里的金属在地板上划出一道刺耳的声音。

“你要跟我们一起吃个午饭吗，亲爱的？”忒修斯听见纽特对莉塔这么说。她拉住了莉塔的手，那深色皮肤的姑娘脸上顿时出现发光一般的表情。

 

忒修斯很少跟纽特吵架，至少是这几年来很少。有那么一段时间他们每天都在没完没了地争吵，从说好的“吵架不能过夜”到终于习惯了背对背躺下，早上一句交谈都没有地各自出门，晚上再回到同一个房间里沉默地面对面使用书房。到最后总是忒修斯受不了这样没有边际的冷战，他在被子里试图抚摸她，只得到沉默的回应，这逼得他低声下气地答应了纽特的任何要求。

从那之后他就学会了如何避免争吵。好在他们几乎是从出生就一直在一起，至少对纽特来说是这样。他小时候就学会了如何应对纽特闹着要得到的某种玩具——通常不是一般意义上能够被满足的女孩儿的东西，而是小虫子、麻雀、野猫，甚至慌不择路跑到花园里又逃不出去的浣熊。他知道永远必须先满足纽特当前明确开口提出来的东西，她的诉求总是看起来简单的，但永远能够在实际操作中被他左右。

就像她要养一条凶恶的獒犬，她要搬出去，她要去非洲，她要辞职做一名职业摄影师。到头来她想要的都得到了，而他想要的也总能被满足。譬如一次性爱，大多数时候的同床共枕，报平安，早归家和必须回应的“我爱你”。忒修斯能够在这其中慢慢得到平衡，跟她面对面吵起来总是最不明智的选择。

何况他从不用担心一般情人所担心的问题——纽特就在这儿，她的一生都填充满他的气息，她跑不到哪儿去。

当然这是最理想的状态。就算是忒修斯，三十四岁，差两个月就三十五岁的成熟男人，职场精英，他也不能保证自己永远理智，永远避免情绪化。他回家一关上门就忍不住开始出言讽刺：“我以为我们早就达成了共识，不需要我的‘妹妹’来为我终身大事操心？”

“我以为这只算是你们第一次——或者零点五次约会，考虑到我这个第三人在场。这么快就上升到终身大事，就算是你也太饥渴了些。”纽特说，几乎有点用力地把钥匙丢到鞋柜上的碗里，她也情绪化得有些异样：“你犯不着时时刻刻提醒我你的终身大事总得有个人来操心。”

“你知道即使是在生气也不是什么话都该对我说出口？”忒修斯转过身，脸色一下子阴沉下来。

纽特站在那里，她又有点退缩了，像以前的很多次一样。一旦忒修斯真正露出动怒的前兆，她就失去继续跟他顶嘴的勇气。她收回丢钥匙的手，那只手环在自己肚子上。忒修斯仍冷冰冰看着她，隔着整个客厅，眼睛里满是不耐烦和压抑了一下午的火气。他脾气并没有在一般社交场合表现出来的那么好，纽特心里早就有数。

“莉塔是我最好的朋友。”半晌后，她一个字一个字地说。

这完全没能平息忒修斯的任何情绪。当然，正相反，他听见后直接发出了一声尖锐得像指甲刮过玻璃的冷笑：“所以呢？又要拿我来出卖给你那些容易被外表吸引的，头脑空空的女性朋友，换取你想要的女孩子之间虚伪的友谊？你问过我吗纽特，你是装傻看不出来我没有兴趣么？哦你当然看得出来，但你不介意。因为我没法当着你的面表现得太粗鲁无礼，有失你的面子。更何况你不愿意被看出端倪，所以想要显得我是可以被得手的，对不对？我的感受对你来说算什么，纽特？”

他说完最后一个字的时候已经看起来太过生气，说完就紧紧闭了闭眼睛，然后不耐烦地用手在空中按了一下，就像想按掉刚才那句话的回音。他转身朝卧室走去，这是再明显不过的“他不想吵下去”的讯号。

有时候纽特需要道歉，更多时候她只是等他气消了，在拥抱中回应就已经足够。但不是这一次。

“你凭什么认为我不是在照顾你的感受，忒修斯？”她往前走了两步，“莉塔不是单纯被你的外表吸引，她也不是头脑空空，你跟她共事了五个月，你比我更清楚！全世界大概只有你认为她配不上你，你现在说得刻薄不过是气话，好像我不明白？你都三十四了，你不觉得你可以开始计划一下，更正常的那种生活？”

这句话过了。忒修斯猛地站住，再一次转回来，脸色阴得可怕。

“我但愿你要表达的不是我听到的那种意思。”他平静地说，表情却很吓人。

纽特张了张嘴，眼眶却红了。她依然不擅长争吵，只要情绪一激动，她整个人不只会发红，更容易掉眼泪。她张了张嘴又闭上，忒修斯的模样放在任何一个不认识他的人眼里，都会觉得下一秒他可能就要动手打个人，或者至少摔坏些什么东西。只不过她知道哥哥不会而已。

“我从来都把自己表达得很好，你要怎么理解是你的事情。”最后她说。说完她抬起下巴，好让眼泪不至于掉下来。

一句模糊的，算是认输又像是挑衅，不管怎么说也为以后即将到来又可能不到来的，升级的争吵埋好伏笔的话，这就是这天他们入睡前交谈的最后内容。忒修斯深深看了纽特一眼就去做自己的事了，任她后来在客厅发出什么响动，他就像没听见也没看见她一样。这从什么时候起开始变成忒修斯的招式，纽特已经想不起来。毕竟在她记忆里两人吵得最厉害的那段时间，永远是以她转身关门离去作为结尾，那之后忒修斯是什么状态，她没法知道。

这一天她哪儿也没有去。她抱着自己，屈起膝盖坐在沙发上，抱着一个靠垫按在小腹上，好像就已经花费了全部的力量。忒修斯在书房并没有关门，她能听见他打字，或者翻书，四十分钟或一小时他会站起来活动，出来重新倒一杯茶，只是仍在无视她。至少他们仍被困在一个空间里，呼吸同样的空气。不管是她还是忒修斯突然想要夺门而逃，另一个人有在反应时间内抓住另一个人衣角的能力。

这就是现在的他们了。

纽特以为这一晚又是背对背的入睡，忒修斯更宽阔的肩膀撑起被子的那点空隙，总是让她觉得很冷又浑身不太舒服。但在熄了灯十来分钟后，她以为自己已经睡着了的时候，一只温暖的手臂从后面搂住了她。他的身子贴上来，大腿插入她腿间，脸埋在她的头发里。

“到底发生了什么事，阿尔忒弥斯？”忒修斯轻轻地在她耳后说，手环着她的腰，“让你才回到我身边，就宁愿跟我吵起架来？”

纽特没有答话，眼泪顺着脸颊无声地渗进脑袋下的织物里。

 

这就是忒修斯。这就是她哥哥，她的情人，永远以为一个拥抱和一场性爱能够解决一切争端。然而最让纽特无力的也是这一点——他似乎一直都是对的。

他们第一次认真的吵架是在纽特大学开学前三天，到之后的一个多月，近两个月时间里。纽特从一开始就没准备一直住在哥哥家，她理所当然地开始收拾东西搬去申请好的学生宿舍时，忒修斯忍不住认真地制止了她。

“你究竟为什么不住在我这里？”他开始有点生气地问，这句话不代表兄长了，这就是忒修斯，仅仅作为忒修斯时候的意思。爸爸妈妈是要求他照顾纽特，但这当然不包括这一个月里他们没完没了地做的，做得好像一刻也离不开对方的那种事情。

“我说过一万遍了。”十八岁的纽特并没有后来的自己那样擅长逃避，但她从三岁起就不会在忒修斯面前让步：“是你听不懂，还是我说得不够确切？我当然不要住在哥哥家里，我要过正常的大学生活，和同龄人，住在校园，离教室和图书馆近一点。做我这个年纪该体验的一切事情？”

“哦住在那种共用浴室和厨房的寝室，和一个陌生人——上百个陌生人？你听着纽特，我不是没有在那个年纪过，所谓的集体生活根本没你想象的那样有趣，只是没完没了地做一些蠢事，过后想起来自我厌憎的蠢事和毫无必要的放纵和戏码而已。你明知道会发生什么还是要去试一试，仔细想一想，有这个必要？”忒修斯紧紧抓住她的手臂。

这让纽特开始讽刺他：“那么凭什么你做过的蠢事我就没资格体验？你又凭什么替我做决定？”

“凭我年纪比你大。”忒修斯提高了嗓门，“何况我不想看着你——放任你——”

“你知道你现在表现得已经太超过一个‘兄长’了吗？”纽特不甘示弱地同样拔高音调，她脖子一红，眼眶也开始发红。“你知道吗，我觉得你在表现得很自私。你好像巴不得我被发现是一个怎么样的怪物，和自己的兄长做着什么事情。我至少在你的卧室——这间房子以外，我们都还应该过在轨迹上的人生吧？说起来，你到现在还认为自己是一个循规蹈矩的人么？你还是那个，永远不让爸爸妈妈失望的好儿子？”

忒修斯的脸色一阵青一阵白。他把纽特的手已经握疼了，几乎是咬着牙关说：“我除了是你的，也依然是你哥哥，我永远都是你哥哥，不能改变。”

“那就是时候做一个好哥哥。”纽特毫不退让，“如果你对你自己……和我们这么没有信心的话。”

于是她就赢了。她在学生宿舍住下，室友是一个美国姑娘，脾气很好，没发生什么戏剧元素也没有学会嗑药酗酒，按时上课，课余时间都在图书馆。她一个多月没有联系忒修斯，哪怕他不停地打电话和发信息来也是一样。室友曾同情地说她了解有一个年长又比自己优秀的手足是什么样的感受，不过就算是她也会不时地自然流露：“你也不能一直和自己哥哥斗气，亲爱的。你们是家人，他只是关心你。”

纽特不予置评。她不认为自己还有资格加入这样的讨论，但她在看向窗外时看到了忒修斯。

那时是晚上，周五，纽特没有安排任何活动，她的美国室友有一个约会，正在镜子前化妆。忒修斯从送她来宿舍以后，这是第一次出现在这个街区。他靠在街边的电灯柱下抽完一根烟，低着头拿出手机，然后纽特的电话就响了。

她没法说服自己不接起这一个电话。那边忒修斯低低的嗓子有点干涩：“我想见你，阿尔忒弥斯。不是以哥哥的身份说这句话，就是……我。我想见你。”

纽特抓起衣服和包往外走的时候那个美国室友，奎妮，还洞悉一切地说：“看吧，你也还是爱你哥哥的。如果你不回来，顺便说一句，这两天我可能也不会回来……”

她朝路边的忒修斯跑去。快跑到他身边时她放慢了脚步，忒修斯简单说了两句，然后他们一前一后地走向他停车的地方。这一部分就算是奎妮在窗台上刚刚纽特坐的位置往下看，也挑不出什么暧昧或者不得体的因素来。只不过他们刚刚坐进车里就疯狂且激烈地吻到了一起，在停车场监控的死角中，忒修斯把妹妹压在皮面座椅上吻得她几乎失去了赖以生存的氧气。然后他们回家，从进门的玄关就开始脱彼此的衣服和做爱，一直做到任何一方都没有动弹和说话的力气为止。

纽特的大学宿舍生活体验在一年后就结束了。她没再申请学生公寓，搬回了忒修斯家里。

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————————————

下回预告：妙手仁心帕主任，骨科圣手专治英国人。


End file.
